Boxes for containing a variety of articles have long been known. Included among the known boxes are those which are useful in carrying one or more books. In this regard, the box is usually sufficient to contain the book to protect it from the outside elements and to facilitate its carrying.
Similarly, in making various book presentations, it is desirable to have a display stand on which to display the books which are being presented to the audience in a manner in which the book is readily visible. In this regard, relatively large books are preferred. Accordingly, various display means have been developed to facilitate the displaying of relatively large books.
However, there have been no attempts in prior art to combine these two features in a simple device, a box which is suitable for facilitating the protection and transportation of the book, and which can also function as a display easel for presenting the book. To this end, the present inventor has developed a book display box which can provide both functions.